portal 2 one shots- chellxwheatley starxspace core orion
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: just some random cute one-shots just cuz
1. wheatley with scarf

Portal one-shot: wheatley with scarf

Chell wakes up, wheatley close to her, still seeming to be asleep.

It's cold in the room, she must have forgotten the oil for the house.

She gets up, leaving wheatley on the bed, and opening her closet. She finds a sweater, putting it on, feeling warmer. then she remembers wheatley.

_What if he's cold too? _She looks in the closet, finding a few scarfs, a red one, a gold one, a blue one, and a gold and blue one. She takes out the red one, putting the scarf around him. He wakes up from this, looking slightly confused. "Chell..?" "what.." he looks at the scarf. "Whats this?"

Chell smiles, closing the closet and sitting next to him.

"It's a scarf" she says, looking at him. "Keeps ya warm" wheatley looks at her. "It's so soft.." he snuggles under it a little. "Mmnn" he closes his eye. "Very warm.." chell smiles more, grabbing a golden pillow and putting it under him.

"Mm..love you chell" wheatley says, his eye open again, though sleepy.

"Love you too wheatley" she goes closer to him, putting him in her arms, the scarf still on him. He closes his eye, falling asleep in her arms. Chell looks at him, smiling softly, then closes her eyes, going back to sleep herself.


	2. snow (wheatley with scarf part 2 kinda?)

One shot: snow (or wheatley with scarf part 2)

Chell wakes up hours later, checking the clock.

The time is 2:42 p.m

She sits up, though still having wheatley in her arms. Wheatley opens his eye, awake now too. "Mm..'ello luv" he smiles as he says this. "Hello wheatley" she says, smiling back. It's snowing outside.

Wheatley looks over at the window, seeing this. He seems excited. "Luv, is..is it alright if we go outside?" he asks, slightly moving a little. Chell nods, standing up. "Yesssss! haha i bloody love snow, it's the best, ya know?" chell giggles a little.

"Hehe, you silly core" she says, going down stairs with him in her arms. "Luv? You _do _remember that i can move 'round without 'cha right?" chell stops, looking at him. "Not! Not uh, not that i'm complaining about, nooo, not at all. i like it a lot but um...you do remember that right?" chell nods. She did remember this. "Alright just uh..letting ya know, you don't have to carry me 'round anymore" chell continues walking as he's talking, putting him on the table.

"Not that i don't like you carrying me 'round. In fact, It's very nice." chell is at the front door, putting a coat on and some boots. Wheatley would be fine, he has his scarf on still. "Uhh..chell? Aren't 'cha..goin to put somethin on me?" chell looks at him. "You have that scarf, you'll be fine." wheatley looks worried though. "Are ya sure luv?" now that he said it, she wasn't sure if he was fine with just a scarf.

She puts a hat on him, raising the back of the red scarf so no snow would go on the back of him. "There you go" she says, then goes over to the door, wheatley floating over to her. They go outside. "Wow" wheatley says, breath takenly. _it's bloody beautiful out here. _He's not really sure when he started liking snow, but he does.

It's just so..pretty. He plops himself down in the snow, there was some on the ground already, making a round hole in the snow. He gets up, looking at it, then starts laughing. Chells a bit confused by this. "Haha, sorry luv, it's just that, i make holes in the snow because i'm a ball, then i think of snow balls and how people have snowball fights and people get hit in the face and-hahaha" he starts laughing again.

Chell smiles. _He seems to be having fun._

**/ /**

After a few hours of being outside, they went inside, both of them were freezing. "B-bloody g-goodness" wheatley says, shivering. They go upstairs,well after they took off the winter gear, even wheatley scarf, both of them huddling in a blanket. "B-burrr…" he says, shivering again. At some point, they get warmer, though mostly because chell put many blankets on them, wheatley's starting to fall asleep, though chell has already fallen asleep, wheatley in her arms. He closes his eye, falling asleep himself.

Boy, what a day they'd had.


End file.
